


Hold Me Sweet

by Janimoon



Series: Hold Me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns the affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Sweet

Sam closed the thick tome he had been reading, shoved it away from him and just blearily stared it. After a minute of looking at it, Sam pushed his chair back and shuffled through the halls. He had been researching for hours, his eyes were itching and all that he read was going round and round through his head. Sam really looked forward to getting some hours of sleep, where he didn't have to take in as much information as possible.

Sam got to his room and changed to his sleeping clothes before finally and with a small moan laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. ' _Other mythologies have described the..._ _a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist mythology... In some cultures, this flower is seen as...'_ Sam's eyes snapped open and he groaned, this was _not_ what he needed now. He turned over to his side and settled down again. He shut his eyes again and tried to breathe evenly. ' _Most weapons don't work against these creatures, but... A cross made of pig bone could... There is a possible connection between...'_ Sam huffed and sat up, running his hands through his hair. Eventually he got out of bed, pulled on a hoodie and shuffled on to Gabriel's room.

He walked in to see Gabriel leaning up against the headboard and reading a book. Sam grunted at Gabriel's inquiring look and just plopped down on the bed, face buried by Gabriel's hip.

Gabriel chuckled at Sam's antics. “What's up, Samshine?” He asked as he moved one hand to rub Sam's head, laughing when Sam made appreciative noises at the treatment. He gently pulled a lock of hair when Sam mumbled something he couldn't hear. “What was that, Samshine?”

Sam turned his head so Gabriel could hear him, “I said, I've been researching for hours and now it's all going round and round in my head. I can't sleep, I need to unwind first.” He moved so he could rest his head on Gabriel's thigh and looked up at him, “What are you reading?” He reached up one hand to move the book Gabriel was holding, turning it this way, and that way, to look for a title, but couldn't see one.

Gabriel gently swatted his hand away, “It's an old book, about when Osiris was still running things, but it's in ancient Egyptian, so you wouldn't be able to read it.”

Sam laughed, “Fine then, Mr Ancient Pagan God, why don't you read it to me then.” he said smugly. “In English!” Sam hurriedly added when he could see Gabriel start to raise an eyebrow, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Of course in English, you jerk.” Sam laughed.

“Boring.” Gabriel sniffed. A grin broke free as he stared down at Sam, who was looking up at him, eyes crinkled in his smile and dimples showing, and gave a mock sigh, “Oh fine, but only for you, Samshine. Only for you.” 

Sam grinned even wider and moved so he was more comfortable, laid his head in Gabriel's lap and pulled the cover over his feet.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked cheekily. He turned to the beginning of the book and began to read out loud, dropping his hand to run through Sam's hair again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam walked into the kitchen one morning to see Gabriel standing at the stove, looking rumpled and glaring at the pan that sat on it. “Morning Gabriel.” Sam frowned confusedly when he just raised a hand and waved it, not taking his eyes of the pan. “What are you making and what has it done to you?” Sam asked with a grin. He walked over and peered over Gabriel's shoulder, “Ahhhh, hot chocolate, I should have guessed.”

Gabriel's lip twitched, but he huffed and poked Sam in the side. “Not so insolent, I might not share otherwise.” he said, stirring the beverage.

Sam hummed and rested his chin on Gabriel's head, “Wouldn't want that of course.” Sam hesitated for half a second, then raised his arms to wrap them around Gabriel's waist. He held still as he waited to see how Gabriel would take it. 

Gabriel smiled when Sam placed his head on his own, smiled even wider when Sam embraced him and burrowed back against him, letting out a soft sigh at how warm Sam felt at his back as he did so. “Okay, I'll share my hot chocolate with you.” He dislodged Sam as he carefully tilted his head back to look up at him, “Feel special, I don't just share with anyone you know.” Gabriel grinned at the sight of looking at Sam upside down.

Sam smiled back at Gabriel, “Oh, I know. I am feeling special.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead, “now pay attention, the chocolate is burning.” He laughed when Gabriel swore and hastily turned off the gas and stirred it a few more times. He stepped from Gabriel, placing one more quick kiss to the back of his head and went to get the mugs and the mini marshmallows he knew Gabriel had stashed behind the canned soups. He placed the mugs on the counter where Gabriel could fill them and dropped in a handful of fluffy marshmallows in one mug and several handfuls in the other one.

“Oh Sammich, you know me so well. A man after my own heart. Now, why don't you take the mugs while I go set up a film.” Gabriel winked at Sam and skipped out of the kitchen.

Sam took the mugs and made his way over to the living room, chuckling to see Gabriel sprawled all over the couch. He handed Gabriel his mug and placed his own on the table next to the couch. Sam mock glared at him for taking over the entire thing and got an insolent grin in return. Sam huffed and lifted the Gabriel's legs, plopped down and placed the legs in his lap, shooting a triumphant look in Gabriel's direction.

Halfway through the film Gabriel tried to stay awake, but the warmth from the hot chocolate combined with Sam rubbing soothing circles on his legs relaxed him enough to drop off.

When the film was over Sam glanced over at Gabriel and just stared, an adoring smile spreading on his face. Gabriel had fallen asleep. His face had gone slack with sleep, but he still had a small smile playing around his mouth. Sam sat there, Gabriel's legs still in his lap and just looked at Gabriel, drinking him in. After a while Sam carefully lifted his legs, taking care not to wake him up, and got up from the couch. He considered Gabriel for a moment before leaning down and gently picking him up.

When Sam straightened up he stilled as Gabriel made a noise and settled his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel and made his way to Gabriel's room. He gently settled Gabriel in bed, taking his shoes off and moving his feet under the cover. Sam gazed down at Gabriel for a second, he really was adorable. He tucked the rest of the blanket around Gabriel, brushed his hair back and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead, “Sleep tight, Gabriel.” Sam whispered, backing out of the room.


End file.
